


[ST丨百合赤]失败的潜入搜查（NC-17）

by juxing0829



Category: ST 赤と白の搜查ファイル, 百合赤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juxing0829/pseuds/juxing0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注意：此文为语言cosplay文，能接受的话还请继续向下看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AIRI→百合根友久</p>
<p>觉醒君→赤城左门</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没错我们又来了。前面的剧情铺垫是觉醒君写的。</p>
<p>这次依然是丧心病狂的H挑战。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CP：百合根友久 x 赤城左门</p>
<p>NC-17  腐向注意</p>
<p>有哗(mei)药梗出现，请确定自己能否接受</p>
<p>本作品为二次同人创作，皆为YY，与现实无关，谢绝以任何方式转载</p>
<p>食用过程中如有不适感请立刻点击右上角“关闭”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那么，祝食用愉快。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ST丨百合赤]失败的潜入搜查（NC-17）

这次的案子……女性受害人是Bar爱好者，并且与多名男性有着不正当关系。上面要求潜入搜查，切勿打草惊蛇——”脑海里回想着百合根的叮嘱，抬头确认霓虹灯勾勒出的文字，赤城左门冷哼一声，抬腿迈进了灯红酒绿的世界。

之前百合根还一脸不相信地问自己怎么可能敢独自一人跑到酒吧询问案件相关人，一怒之下就已经踏进了酒吧大门。

潜入搜查这种事……怎么可能难倒天才赤城。为了不让自己显得和酒吧格格不入，还特地脱下西装换上了更为休闲的衬衫和牛仔裤。

 

酒吧里多数是年轻人，有在沙发上边聊天边喝酒的，也有在舞池中尽情跳舞的，还有在台球桌前对战的。“这么多人……”微微打了个寒颤，还是鼓起勇气扫视周围寻找案件的相关人。

 

穿着低调但不失性感，裤子低腰，基本能看到底裤边缘；妆容明显是受过职业训练，站姿是刻意摆出来的，手握杯子的指法和平常人不太一样，眼神十分锐利地穿梭过人群寻找猎物。

 

——牛郎。

 

分析完毕。赤城走到吧台边点了一杯鸡尾酒坐下来，装作慵懒又随意品酒的样子，眼睛却不时扫过那个男人，同时思考如何不唐突地从对方口中套情报。

 

“嗨，小哥你一个人？”

 

头顶的声音惊动了自己，奇怪地抬头，发觉目标已经主动送上门。对方自然地把手中的酒杯放在自己的杯子旁边，冰块碰撞杯壁发出“咯哒”的清脆声响，随手拉开高脚凳就在自己身边坐了下来。难道是被发现了？不可能，自己的动作完全没有哪里不对劲。也就是说——恰巧这个人找自己有事。很好。

 

“……人生苦短，及时行乐罢了。”说实话直接面对面的交流还是让自己感到紧张，因为那个总是在跟在自己身边的Baka Cap此时不在。“这位先生，说说你的故事吧。一看就明白你经历过一些不同寻常的事情。”

 

“呦，我们还真同是天涯沦落人。”对方神秘地笑了笑“……最近还真是发生了一些事呢。”

招了招手，让对方把耳朵凑过来“但是啊……有些话一说出来就是祸患，所以，想知道的话还请务必做一个交换——”

 

“交换？也就是说你也想听听我的故事？”

 

“别急。”对方神秘地笑了一下，举起手中的杯子“先干杯。”

 

被男人的逻辑搞得有些莫名其妙，微微皱了皱眉，同样举起杯子和对方碰了一下。既然想套话，那还是先顺着对方的意思来吧。

 

 

赤城左门：

（一口气喝完杯中的鸡尾酒，心里还在思考如何再从这个男人口中套出一些情报。抬起头刚想问出问题，被眼前放大的面孔吓了一跳。顿时有些反感地向后缩了一下，突然发觉腰不知何时被对方不声不响地扣住。开始一边思索当下是什么情况，一边故作镇定地开口）

“喂，离我远点。”（伸手去推）“我还有些问题想问……”

（对方悄无声息地贴在自己耳边说“是交换哦，用这个。”手已经贴上了臀部。迅速推开了对方）“我，我对那种事没有兴趣。再见。”（转身想走，但又被拉住）

 

 

百合根友久：

【他现在很焦虑，看着手机上赤城的号码，手指在拨号键上放着，踌躇许久后还是按下了按键】“赤城？怎么样？”

 

赤城左门：

（正想狠狠甩手走人忽然听到手机铃声响起，瞪了那人一眼掏出手机一看是百合根的号码，有些犹豫要不要接。忽然感觉头晕目眩，站在那里用手扶着额头没有顾得上手机。对方见状再次靠过来搭上了自己的肩说“就一晚而已……再说了，你为什么不接电话？”很是厌烦地推阻着那人同时接通了手机）

“……喂，我现在在xxBar，不用你——呃——”（手机掉到地上）

 

百合根友久：

【赤城那边的环境有些嘈杂，他听到了陌生男人的声音，正想回话那边传来了手机摔在地上的响动】

“原来在那儿啊，我这就过去吧，赤…怎么了？？喂！！赤城？！”【顾不上再继续打电话，他马上下楼开动车子去了xxBar】

 

赤城左门：

（再次眨了眨眼确认自己是否能看清前方，有些烦躁地缓缓蹲下来捡起手机发现直接摔关机了。职业素养让自己隐隐觉得身体状况有些不对劲，也无心再打电话，只想赶快离开这个嘈杂的环境。身边的人还在纠缠自己，很是反感地讲）“滚开。明明说了我没兴趣……”

（又是一晕，感觉有些奇怪热流在四肢流窜）

“……你刚刚是不是在我喝的酒里放了什么东西。哦，眉毛上翘，嘴角微扯，眼神飘忽不定，我绝对说中了。”

 

百合根友久：

【以最快的速度冲到了酒吧，在拥挤的人群中找着赤城，看到那个熟悉身影时百合根还看到有一个男人在靠近赤城，手上的动作似乎也有些奇怪，他皱着眉，努力找着道路走过去，近看发现男人的手竟然在赤城的身上游走，赤城非常明显地在躲他，只是好像动作有些迟缓】“赤城！你还好吧？”

 

赤城左门：

（听到熟悉的声音有些惊讶，回头一看果然那家伙行动力超强，这就赶到了。无奈身旁的男人箍着自己的腰没法挣脱，焦躁地用力掰对方的手，怕被百合根看到。）

“你快点松手，告诉你，你这是…（“袭  [防河蟹] 警”两个字没说出口，担心暴露了身份会增加日后调查的难度，只能咬住了下唇。）

 

 

百合根友久：

 “这位先生，不好意思能麻烦您把手从我朋友的身上拿开吗？”【他上前走到两人身边，眼睛盯着腰上的手，越看越碍眼，恨不得上去直接拿掉。可是这是案件重要的相关人，他不能动手】“赤城，你也酒醉了吧，我带你回去。”

 

赤城左门：

（偷偷用力掐了对方，猛得被放开）“……我朋友来了，我必须得走了。”

（马上挣脱出来向百合根走去，步伐还有一些踉跄。）

 

百合根友久：

【马上牵着赤城直接出酒吧，空气清醒不少，他看着赤城的步伐一直都不是很稳，摸了摸额头有些烫】“喝成这样了，我们快回去。”【说着就把人牵进后座里】

 

赤城左门：

（坐到车里暂时松了一口气，但身体的情况已不容多想，努力在脑海里思考该怎么处理，推算药效开始的时间和结束的时间。一直沉默着没有说话）

 

百合根友久：

 “还好吗？要不去我家好了，有醒酒的药。”【透过镜子看到后座的人一直默默地坐着，以为是醉到不怎么说话，便也闭嘴朝着自己家开去】

 

赤城左门：

（也没空理会百合根往哪开，感觉到药效已开始发作，有些烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴，浑身无力且躁热）“喂…Cap，我没喝醉。”

 

百合根友久：

 “那你怎么了？好像不太对劲。已经往相反路段走了。”【对方的表情也不是很舒服的样子，他不禁担心起来】“难道还发烧了？”

 

赤城左门：

 “没………”（非常不舒服地闭上眼调整呼吸）“没事……有点累，回去休息一下就好。”

 

百合根友久：

 “好吧，等会儿回去你就快点洗澡睡觉，我还有多余的衣服。”【因为对方的话语而放下心来，继续专注开车】

 

赤城左门：

（有些庆幸对方神经大条没再多问，闭着眼有些昏昏沉沉地想睡，但又觉得热浪阵阵袭来很是难受）

 

百合根友久：

【差不多十分多钟就到了家，下车开后座的门，赤城不太想动的样子】“很困了？我扶你进去。”

 

赤城左门：

（睁开眼发现已经到了，拉住对方的手从车里出来，被冰凉的触感吓一跳）

“走…我要去洗澡……”（感觉药效越来越强，夜风一吹更衬出身体的温度。冷暖交加也更让人难受，半靠着百合根踉踉跄跄往前走）

 

百合根友久：

 “你真没事？你这样怎么能算没事？！”【面对赤城的逞强他觉得有些生气，身体的热度非常明显】“都烧成这样了。”

 

赤城左门：

 “啰嗦！我是学医的还是你是学医的…？我清楚自己的状况…！”（突然收回搭在对方身上的手，自己往前走）“快点。我要去洗澡…”

 

百合根友久：

 “好吧好吧，我扶你。”【把对方的手拉过来放在肩上，另一只手搭在腰上】

 

赤城左门：

（没多说什么，只想赶快跳进冷水里清醒一下，呼吸起伏不定，搭着百合根进了家门）

 

百合根友久：

【让赤城坐在了沙发上，百合根去房里拿了衣服给赤城】“快去洗澡吧，然后睡一觉。”

 

赤城左门：

 “嗯，谢谢。”（接过衣服迅速走进浴室开始往浴缸里放冷水，脱掉衣服，心一横就迈了进去。冰火两重天的刺激差点就让自己叫出来，立刻捂住嘴。把身体蜷缩一起坐在冷水里同时打开喷头，让冷水浇到自己头上。）“哈……”（被自己的黏腻声音惊到，闭上眼把头埋进膝盖迫使自己冷静下来。）

 

百合根友久：

【趁着赤城洗澡的同时烧了点热水放在一边，从床头柜里搜了退烧药出来，准备了袋子准备放冰块，把客房也收拾了一下】

“唔应该差不多了……要不要再弄条毯子出来盖在被子上……还是拿吧。”

 

赤城左门：

（不想动…每一个动作每一次碰触都会被无限放大，身体大概比平时要敏感上好几倍）

“烦死了…当时光故着套情报居然忽视了那个混蛋的手上动作…”（无奈还是起身擦干穿好衣服，从镜子里模糊地看到自己的皮肤透着明显的红，皱着眉努力拉高衣领。调整好呼吸走了出去）

 

百合根友久：

【把毯子也铺好后走出房间，正好看到赤城从浴室走出来】“洗完啦，你先去客房。我等会儿把东西送过去。”

 

赤城左门：

 “嗯。”（低着头走进房间，直接倒床上不愿动弹。）“好热！”

（烦躁地把身下毛毯和被子抽出来踢到地上，用手拽着枕头把头埋进去）

 

百合根友久：

【把冰块拿出来装进袋子，拿出装东西的盘子，热水和退烧药放在里面然后端了进去，却看见毯子和被子都在地上，赤城埋在枕头里身体蜷缩着】

“赤城！”【盘子放在一边，他把地上的捡起来盖回了赤城身上。可是再次被踢开了，几次之后无果。】

“好好好，那给你拿条薄毯子，嗯？”【无奈地叹气，拿出那种空调被盖上，对方没有抗拒，他给赤城的额头敷上了冰袋】

 

赤城左门：

（又冷又热……什么东西……冰袋……？）“拿走，我没发烧……”（开始喘）“不要盖被子，太热了…”（把头一转让冰袋掉下来，无力地推了推百合根）

“我，我睡一觉就好…不麻烦你了…”

 

百合根友久：

 “你，是不是在瞒着什么事情？”【他察觉到了不对劲，把冰袋拿开，毯子也拿开，可是他并没有走，现在赤城的情况似乎非常奇怪】

“没有发烧，也没有酒醉…到底是？”

 

赤城左门：

 “没什么…”（怕被对方看出自己的反应，蜷曲身体，发觉洗冷水澡只能压抑一会儿，热流再次从脚趾涌上头脑，神智开始不清晰了。）

“真的……嗯……没，没什么……”

 

百合根友久：

【赤城反应越发奇怪，他直接把对方翻过来面对自己，只看见他迷茫的表情，咬着下唇似乎在努力忍耐什么，手感受到了隔着布料传来的热度】

“好烫。”

 

赤城左门：

（触感再次放大，让自己根本压抑不住地颤抖。咬住下唇阻止差点脱口而出的呻吟声，快看不清百合根的脸了，仿佛把置身于油锅中，强迫自己冷静已经是垂死挣扎）

“……呃。别，别碰我……”

 

百合根友久：

“该不会…………”【他放开了手，面对这情况不知该如何是好】

“肯定是那个男人做的对不对？可恶。”【赤城又再次背对他，手抓着毯子颤抖】

 

赤城左门：

 “哈……”（额头上已经分泌出汗液，脸色绯红，情不自禁地张开嘴喘气）“……我……呃，好难受……”（用手紧紧抱住头）

 

百合根友久：

【药效估计是彻底发作了，他在房间里着急的来回踱步想用一些有效的方法，可是完全没有头绪。】

“先用一下冰袋，好吗？”【他把冰袋递给赤城，对方抱在怀里没多久又扔在了一边】“啊啊啊可恶！”

 

赤城左门：

（混蛋……应该在冷水里泡到药效退去为止的……一边模糊地埋怨自己一边又抵抗不了欲望的侵袭，犹如千万只蚂蚁在啃食身体，难以忍受的痒。不管是谁……都好……帮我解脱……）“哈，哈……帮我……”

 

百合根友久：

 “帮，帮你？我要怎么帮……”【他有些结巴，而且还带着些明知故问的成分，他不傻当然知道，可是他真的不太敢】“我…我…”

 

赤城左门：

（下体的灼热已经让自己由不了那么多了。该死的，这种无法挽回理智的无能为力感太令人作呕，但欲望如潮水般袭扰着全身上下每一寸皮肤，费劲地狠狠翻身面对着百合根伫立的方向，身体与床单的磨擦都引来一阵颤栗，勉强睁开眼望着前方的身影）“嗯……热……帮我……求，求求你……”

 

 

百合根友久：

 “诶诶我……”【脚就像是被黏住了一样，他现在完全处于愣住的状态，看着对方在床上的动作喉结滚动，手心也开始冒汗，犹豫了好久终于迈开脚步，他走到床的一边坐下，突然有些不敢看身后躺着的赤城】“我……那个……”

 

赤城左门：

（已经看不清坐下的人是谁，本能地伸手去抓对方搭在床边的手。凉凉的触碰起来很舒服。不够，这明显不够，这么微小的接触只让自己的身体显得更热）“唔，给我……”（嗓子发黏，已经不清楚自己在说什么。只是吃力地喘息和喃喃自语）

 

百合根友久：

【赤城的手也是那么烫，他可以想象如果他踏出了这么一步答应下来，肯定是一发不可收拾，他沉默了一会儿，还是反握住了对方的手，抓着手腕直接压下去】

“你现在意识根本不清醒，如果你知道了，你会怪我吗……”【他自言自语地说着，也不顾对方是否能听到】

“算了，反正我只是帮个忙……嗯……”

 

赤城左门：

（感觉到手被冰凉的掌心覆盖，激得一阵颤抖，仿佛溺水的人在茫茫大海寻找到了仅存的浮木，用另一只手握住百合根的手腕，拉着对方把手叠在自己的裆部，同时很用力地扭动腰肢想产生摩擦。隐约听到对方在说什么，声音很熟悉，同意帮忙了…吗…）

“快…快点……”

 

百合根友久：

【他顺着对方的意思开始动作，药效让赤城的身体非常敏感，他只是轻轻一碰就听见了呻吟，仿佛被热度感染了，他也觉得很热，闭上眼睛不再敢去看赤城，手机械地在移动】

“别急，很快就好了。”

 

赤城左门：

（对方的动作很熟练，只觉得积压了太多发泄不出的欲望在药的作用下，让自己更快地释放了出来。而后却是黑洞般的、深深的空虚感。从前端，从后方由下而上吞噬着身体的每一个细胞。释放后浑浊的头脑暂时有些清醒，睁开眼看到对方是百合根，突然莫名心安。）

“……不够。还是好热……后面…也好难受”（开始用力拽身上的衣服，没心思去一颗颗解扣子了，直接扒着衣领硬生生扯开，露出锁骨和肩膀）

 

百合根友久：

 “嗯？别动，我来。”【听见了衣料撕破的声音，睁开眼睛看见一大片泛红的肌肤露了出来，抓住赤城乱动的手，他沉下声音想给予对方安稳，为了可以更快结束，他把手伸进里面直接接触，换来赤城更大的呻吟，他自己都不能很好的清醒着了】

 

赤城左门：

 “嗯——”（手的动作被制止，随之而来的是冰凉的掌心带给皮肤的刺激，让自己闭着眼直接哼哼出声，也已经顾不上声音有多甜腻，只觉得又热又空虚，煎熬得快要死掉）

“……抚摸我，快…不够……”（努力伸直了脖颈，把脸往枕头上摩擦）“想……想被填满……快给我……”

 

百合根友久：

 “我……”【他的视线已经被眼前的人占满，发尾都被汗弄湿，仰着头很难受，可是又会因为自己手上的动作而舒服地发出呻吟，手不安分地覆上他的，手心的汗黏黏的，眼睛时不时看着他满是哀求，就像下一秒快要哭出来一样，腿也在蹭他的腰侧，他手上的力道加重了】“…我知道了。”【他应着对方的要求抚摸汗湿的肌肤，又亲吻着，耳边回绕着带着浓浓情欲的声音，他也好热，把自己衬衫的扣子也解了几颗】

 

赤城左门：

（不耐烦地揪住对方的衣领把头拉下来，有些笨拙地用舌头把牙齿撬开，伸进去在口腔敏感带肆虐。然后缠住对方的舌往自己嘴里带，发出淫糜的声音，一时之间竟忘记了呼吸。温度似乎还在上升，只想要更多，更多……被抚摸，被亲吻，被压制，被撕咬，被填满……怎样都好，只要能够摆脱这地狱般的折磨。）

 

百合根友久：

 “唔？”【他转被动为主动，手压着对方后脑勺更加贴近他，在口腔里不停肆虐，把睡衣干脆也全部都扒了，他抓着对方的头发往下拉扯，迫使他仰着头，咬着对方的下颌，然后一路亲吻下去，逗弄充血挺立的乳头，他越用力身下人就叫的越大】“你该射了，嗯？”

 

赤城左门：

（突如其来的快感被药效放大好几倍，自己的身体比平时敏感得多，每一次碰触都会引起颤

栗，然后又是更多的空虚感交替袭来。没有理会对方在说什么，背脊发痒，胸前两点被对方含在嘴里翻不了身，只能痛苦地拽住百合根的那头乱毛大声喘息）

 

百合根友久：

“可以了哦，赤城。”【他速度越来越开，指甲刮过头部的时候赤城颤抖着射了出来，伴随着拔高的音调，可是赤城依旧抓着他，在一次高潮之后没有太多变化，对方的眼神有些呆滞，就是看着眼前，几秒之后又不安分地扭动起来】

“这是什么药啊……”【他看了看自己的某处，有些苦恼】

 

赤城左门：

“妈的……为什么……”（高潮余韵后边喘边骂了出来，夹杂在理性和感性之间的大脑突突地疼。想再次找回理智，下体再次上蹿的热流令自己咬着牙再次呻吟出声）

“Cap你…别动。”（头晕晕地开口，把百合根拽倒在床上，心一横就跨坐在了对方腰间，一只手抵住对方的胸膛。下方的皮肤接触又让自己一阵颤抖）

 

百合根友久：

 “诶？！等等赤城你要干什么？”【突然被对方反推，还没来得及反应身上就多了压力，赤城似乎在下什么决心一样，表情异常纠结，不知道下一秒会发生什么，他不自觉屏息等待】“你别激动！”【他的那里都已经起来了，对方也很快就会发现他的反应的。】“快下来赤城！”

 

赤城左门：

 “……闭嘴。”（管不了那么多了，用手撑着对方的胸膛，另外一只手伸进自己嘴象征性地舔了舔，沾上唾液后移动到私处开始扩张。动作缓慢又带着些急切，同时调整着呼吸）

 

百合根友久：

【这样的场景实在是太过刺激，他张着嘴什么话也说不出来，就呆呆地看着赤城，吞了一下口水，他几乎都能想象手指在后面进出的画面，鼻腔一热】

“我、我拿个纸巾……“【摸出一片红色，他拿过床头的抽纸擦了擦，觉得丢脸至极】

 

赤城左门：

（正艰难扩张，抬头发现对方很不争气地擦着鼻间的红色，顿时羞红了脸。低下头不愿让对方看到自己窘迫的表情，伸进去第三根手指在內里转动，嘴里溢出细微的呻吟。）

“快点……把裤子……呃……”

 

百合根友久：

 “哦，哦，就、就来…”

【结巴地回应着，他慌乱地解开皮带扣，把拉链拉下，早就撑起一个小帐篷了，很不好意思地把手停在了内裤的边上】

“那个，你先把眼睛闭上好了。”

 

赤城左门：

 “烦死了……”（嘴上习惯性地抱怨，但还是听话地闭上眼。把手抽出来后面一下子就钻进冷空气，又令自己一软，只好扒住对方的肩努力撑着自己，腿还在微微打战）

 

百合根友久：

“抱歉，再忍一忍啦。”【看见对方听话的闭上了眼他把最后一道防御也弄掉了，轻轻地扶着对方的腰部让他别滑下去】

“可以了。”【说着自己又闭上了眼睛】

 

赤城左门：

（湿滑的密处毫无征兆地蹭过下体耸立而起的顶端，喉头猛然抽动一下，手指缠绕上去，握住，上下摩挲了下，紧接着窄小的入口便挤了下去。自己立刻屏住了呼吸，努力稳住自己支撑的腿。）

 

百合根友久：

 “…”【他皱着眉，感受着下身逐渐被温暖柔软的地方包裹，发出叹息，手还扶着赤城，怕他支撑不住。】“深呼吸，不要太急了。”

 

赤城左门：

（最粗大的部分被艰难吞没进去后，自己似乎有些支撑不住，药效让身体愈发软弱无力，停下动作伏在百合根的肩头剧烈喘息着。）“呜——好难受——”（快要被这种不上不下的状态逼疯）

 

百合根友久：

“疼吗？”【他稍稍调整了姿势，和赤城紧密的结合着，他心里充斥着难以言喻的满足】

“应该还好？药效不会让你特别疼的。”

 

赤城左门：

“闭嘴！不许提那个！”（如同炸毛的猫一样愤怒地开口，自尊心在此时依然很重要好吗！虽然以这种羞耻的姿态……完全没有什么说服力。发出几声不自觉的呻吟，让身体又沉下去几分。大腿也已蒙上一层薄薄的汗珠。）

 

百合根友久：

“好，不提。”【额上渐渐出现汗珠，他跟赤城一样忍耐着，为了忽视一些感觉他把赤城抱着，什么也不说，一滴滴的汗从额上流下】

 

赤城左门：

（终于将百合根完全纳入体內，脱力般地瘫软下来，呼吸彻底乱成一团，带着灼热的温度，扑在对方的耳畔。）

 

百合根友久：

“还好吧？”【湿热的气息在耳朵旁边喷洒，有些痒，眼前是赤城红通通的耳朵，他轻咬了一口】

“应该不疼哦？”

 

赤城左门：

“嗯……你……快点动……”（拖长的慵懒腔调一出口就带着情欲，耳朵被对方咬住舔舐，痒得骚动。有些不满地催促着）

 

百合根友久：

“知道了…。”【他向上顶弄，对方抓着他的肩很用力，有些疼，可是相对的发出了甜腻的呻吟，从交合处传来快感，他发出重重的喘息】

“好紧……嗯。”

 

赤城左门：

（重浊的喘息声逐渐变成融化了的呻吟声，抑制不住地随着身体的起伏而迸落。本能地追逐快感，用手握住自己的前端开始快速摩擦。像是为了压制百合根越来越用力的顶弄，也似乎是为了更好的迎合，自己的腰开始强势地摆弄起来。）“呃……”

 

百合根友久：

【赤城的配合是他意料之中的，他不停地撞击着，给予对方更多的快感，也给予自己。】

“赤城……赤城……”【他揉捏着对方的臀部，在大腿上滑过。】“……嗯…”

 

赤城左门：

（酷刑一般的折磨似乎了无止境，交合处淫/靡的水声和两个身体碰撞在一起的声音却越发激烈。已完全折服在快感的冲击下，嘴唇干裂，呻吟破碎。享受着对方的所有动作，埋下头舔舐对方的锁骨，再滑到胸膛。）“Cap...再，再用力点……”

 

百合根友久：

【他似乎也像是被药效弄得更加冲动，赤城在主动要求他，邀请他，这样是他从未想过的，他低头亲吻着发旋，不停地向上顶，手在穴口处徘徊，甚至就着插入的状态又把食指插了进去。】

 

赤城左门：

“啊！”（突如其来的异物挤压让深深含入性/器的后穴一阵紧缩，身体猛颤，喷洒出的体液飞洒在百合根胸前。对方仿佛要把自己的腰折断，胡乱地抱上来，像是要扣住灵魂深处。）“嗯……还不够……呜，百合根……”（用尽全身力气回抱对方）

 

百合根友久：

“还不够吗？”【说得有些含糊，他还没有射出来，赤城的药效也还没有过，他抽出性/器把赤城压回了床上，打开双腿又插了进去】“我还在。”【体内的热度还是没有消散，他亲昵地吻他，变换着角度插入，在某个地方时赤城大力颤抖了一下】“这里？”

 

赤城左门：

（忽然就被压倒在床上，迷茫地睁开眼看着同样大汗淋漓的百合根。后方却再次被狠狠塞满，那个人在找最合适的姿势和敏感点，擦过时让自己发出满足的叹息。）“嗯……”（放任自己瘫在床上，腿不自觉地缠住对方的腰）

 

百合根友久：

【皮肤接触时他们的汗水也交融了，不同的喘息交织着，他摆动腰部忘情地夺取着对方的身体，压着他疯狂的亲吻，他的脚缠在自己腰后，因为摆动总是触碰着。】“唔嗯……差不多要……”【手扣上对方的十指交缠着，赤城眯着眼咬唇，有时又会微张着嘴舌尖偷偷伸出来，他捕捉着舌头缠绕，发出啧啧的声音，在最后的撞击时高/潮并射了】

 

赤城左门：

（激情荡漾的余韵中用力睁开眼看着对方把头埋在自己胸前喘息着，空气似乎都还温热着，房间里的灯光把彼此染上一层暖色。勉强扯出一个笑，动手指的力气都没有了，再也支撑不住地闭上眼睛。）

 

百合根友久：

 “睡吧。”【躺着休息了一会儿，还是起身抱着人去浴室清理之后在床上抱着赤城也睡着了。】

 

赤城左门：

（第二天醒来已经分不清昼夜，眯着眼在床上回了回神，头痛欲裂，腰酸背痛，身体仿佛已经不是自己的了。）

“等等…为什么，会在Cap家…？”（缓缓坐起来，下体某处的疼痛提醒自己昨晚发生了什么。）“啊！啊！难道…？！”

 

百合根友久：

【被吵醒后迷迷糊糊的，揉着眼睛看着挡住了阳光的人影】

“赤城啊……早啊……我再睡会儿啊…”【翻了个身继续睡】

 

赤城左门：

（望着睡得心安理得的百合根狠狠去捏对方的脸）

“Baka Cap你还敢睡！说，为什么我会在你家。就算是我被人下药跟你有什么关系，我学过医我自会处理，你个Baka是怎么做得这么理所当然的！”

 

百合根友久：

 “诶疼疼疼！！！别捏别捏！”【被疼的彻底清醒，他起身把赤城的手扯掉，揉了揉被捏红的地方。】“昨天……昨天你自己要求的嘛……”

 

赤城左门：

 “……哈？Baka Cap你是做梦做多了吧。”（嫌弃脸）“趁人之危……居然还找这么荒唐的理由，我是一匹独狼，独狼可是有自尊的！”

（忽然发现哪里不对劲，顺着自己的胳膊向身体上看，密密麻麻遍布深红色的吻痕，脸忽然有点红。）“啧，你这是有多饥渴。”（继续嫌弃脸）

 

百合根友久：

“才不是我饥渴！”【脸红地反驳】“昨天说还要说快点说再用力的到底是谁？！”

 

赤城左门：

（听到这儿顿了一下，有些难以置信地瞪了对方一眼）“……你，你说什么？”（皱眉，发现对方似乎没有开玩笑的意思）“你有种再说一遍……”（声音有些颤抖）

 

百合根友久：

 “…算了！我先去洗漱了…”【掀开被子裸着上身去浴室，觉得似乎不太妥所以还是拿了条睡裤出来穿】

 

赤城左门：

（有些茫然地望着对方走进浴室，突然不敢去用职业眼光去观察了，就这种反应无疑再次证明自己辩解的无力。歉意、羞耻混合着自我厌恶涌上心头，想起身跟过去却又跌回床垫，吸了吸鼻子红了眼眶。）

“混蛋……我一定要杀了那个该死的、下药的混蛋……”（胡乱地用被子蒙起头止不住地小声抽泣，沦落到这种田地完全是自作自受）

 

百合根友久：

【洗漱完毕后从浴室出来又见赤城把自己蒙在了被子里，叹气上前掀开杯子，却发现赤城眼眶红红的，鼻子也是】

“诶诶怎么了？别哭啊。弄疼你了？对不起对不起对不起，还是你觉得昨天晚上我不应该那样啊，那你打我吧，啊？”【以为是自己的过失，他不停鞠躬道歉】

 

赤城左门：

“对不起。”（扯过被子继续蒙住脸）

“是我大意才被人下药，导致把你牵扯进来。”（声音闷闷的）“……其实我真的能自己解决的……昨晚就不该从浴室出来，应该一直泡在冷水里等药效过去…”（声音越来越小）

 

百合根友久：

“才没有！我……我也有错啦。真的！这种事情又不只关系到你一个人……”【把被子又扯掉，让赤城不再闷自己】

“再说了，那种东西怎么可能泡泡冷水就没了？如果一直不解决对身体可是有害的……”

 

赤城左门：

 “所以给我忘掉昨天的事，那——不——是——我。”（认真地转头，脸还红着）“都，都是药物的错！”

 

百合根友久：

 “好，没问题。快穿衣服洗漱去吧，都已经十点多了啊，我去买点吃的。”【拿了一套码子比较小的衣服给赤城，自己换上T恤和牛仔裤出了门】

 

赤城左门：

“……Baka Cap果然就是Baka！超级大Baka！”（怨念地握紧手中的衣服）

“根本……站不起来好吗。”（索性不再尝试了，直接仰面再次躺床上闭上了眼，嘴角带着笑意）

“一会儿直接让他喂我好了。”

 

 

-FIN-

 

 


End file.
